


Low Battery

by sky_blue_hightops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, how do tags work, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_blue_hightops/pseuds/sky_blue_hightops
Summary: Hank’s hands were on his shoulders. Connor frowned. His sense of balance wasn’t calibrated correctly, because he kept leaning to the side. A scan revealed his optical input was also affected, full of static. But he already knew that, didn’t he? It had been full of static all day.***also known as connor, you dumb child, you gotta charge





	Low Battery

“Connor? Connor!”

Connor jerked his head up, rubbing his eyes to clear the static from them. “Yes, Lieutenant?”

Hank eyed him warily. “What’s up with you? You’ve been staring into space all day.”

Connor gave Hank his best smile, ignoring the way his vision tunneled. Static danced at the edges of his optical input, and even focusing on Hank’s face was proving difficult. “I am fully operational, Lieutenant. I am simply attempting to resolve a few minor errors. I’m…okay.”

Hank looked disbelieving, but didn’t push it. “Sure, kid,” he said, turning back to his computer.

Connor did the same, but instead of starting the next batch of paperwork as he should, he reviewed the results of his last diagnostic scan. A ‘few minor errors’ actually meant a damaged charging port. In their last chase after a rogue deviant, the suspect had managed an unfortunate blow to Connor’s wrist. His charging port was shattered.

This wouldn’t normally be a problem, but he was…uncertain. Surely he had overstayed his welcome with Hank? The older detective had done so much for him; let him stay, helped him get back his job at the DPD, taught him about living as a full member of society, and (most importantly) let him pet Sumo whenever he wanted. Connor had no idea how to repay Hank for everything, much less ask  _more_  of him. Like ordering replacement biocomponents.

He’d just ask Markus. Jericho always had spare parts.

***

“Sorry, Connor.” Markus looked up from a document, eyebrows knitted in concern. “You’re going to have to either order it or find it in a shop somewhere. We haven’t had anybody needing a charging port replaced so we never gathered any.”

Connor did his best to conceal his worry. It would be impossible to visit a shop without Hank finding out, since Connor rarely left the house to run errands without Sumo, and the only parts shop he knew of was in an area he would never take Sumo. Maybe there were extras at the police station? It was becoming increasingly hard to concentrate. “Thank you, Markus.”

Markus nodded. “If you ever need anything else, our supplies are open to you. Stay safe, Connor.”

Connor smiled, and with anxiety tight in his chest and nothing else to say, left to search elsewhere.

***

Connor was halfway through the fifth box before Hank caught on. “Connor, what are you doing down here?”

Connor looked up from his spot on the ground, elbows deep in a box of thoracic biocomponents in the hope that a charging port might have simply been put in the wrong spot. However, his hope seemed unjustified as an hour-long search had proved fruitless. “…Nothing, Lieutenant.”

“You’re awful at lying, kid.” Hank took in the multiple boxes of biocomponents, strewn haphazardly around the storage room in the basement of the DPD. “Looking for anything specific?”

“No, merely cataloguing crucial biocomponents. I shall return to my desk work in a short period of time.”

Something was up with Connor, but what could Hank do to find out without pressuring him? Hank sighed, turning to head back up the stairs. “Holler if you need help, okay?”

“Affirmative, Lieutenant.” Connor scanned the box once more, before pulling the next one over and unlocking it.

***

The next day found Connor, once again, staring at another batch of paperwork he wasn’t sure he could complete. He had entered rest mode overnight, but without his charging port he had merely recycled his remaining energy without replenishing it. His energy levels were at 18% and nonessential processes had begun to shut down. Moving, speaking, and his artificial respiration system were among the first to go.

So Connor sat at his desk, both unable and unwilling to waste energy on paperwork. All of his protocols were urging him to find the nearest charging station. Notifications filled his optical input. He did his best to clear a few away, then gave up. Temporary shut down until he could find a charging station was imminent.

He calculated that if he spent the day sitting in standby mode, he might reserve enough energy to stay after work and modify his collapsed charging port.  _Or maybe he could locate an android willing to transfer energy to him_ \- he shook that thought away. If he didn’t feel comfortable asking that of even Markus, there was no way he could ask that of an android he didn’t know. Trying to repair his charging port by hand was the only available option. He just had to stay in standby mode without alerting Hank to the fact that he wasn’t doing any work.

**CHANCE OF SUCCESS: 34%**

Connor began flicking through the paperwork, making as few movements as possible and hoping 34% was enough.

***

Hank was getting  _really fed up_  with his android partner. This marked eight times Connor had…well, for lack of a better word, drifted off since lunch. Connor had spent the entire day glazed over and pretending to do work (that dumb kid thought he was fooling Hank, what an idiot). Then, occasionally, Connor’s eyes would close and he would list to the side. Hank would never  _ever_  admit it out loud but it reminded him of the way Cole would drift off after insisting  _No, Dad, I can stay up late, I promise!_  Which, Hank wouldn’t be mad at Connor for needing to rest, but. It was getting ridiculous.

“Hey. Connor.” The android snapped upright, eyes bleary and hair mussed.

“Yes, Lieutenant?” Connor replied, voice unusually quiet.

“You finish the McCleary case yet?” Connor frowned, LED whirring yellow as he tried to recall such a case. Was that one of the cases he had processed today? Was it android or human? He couldn’t remember. His fingers were sluggish as he tapped at his screen, trying to pull up the file. It was, indeed, a case he had finished. He didn’t recall doing so, but sent it over to Hank’s desk.

Hank grunted in confirmation, opening it up to skim it briefly. “Thanks.” He decided not to mention the variety of minor typos Connor had left behind, but his concern deepened.

Connor would reply, but…the world went dark for a second. Was it still Thursday? He couldn’t recall. A check of his systems told him the lack of energy had shut down his memory recall program.  _Nonessential_ , he realized. Then his optical input sparked back to life. Hank was shooting him a concerned look that he ignored in favor of tapping at his screen some more.

A glance at the digital clock on Hank’s desk (an outdated piece of technology Hank insisted on keeping) revealed Hank’s usual work day ended in an hour. Surely Connor could last another hour?

***

The problem, as it turned out, wasn’t lasting another hour.  _It was lasting another three_ , Connor thought as they sped towards the latest crime scene.

Thankfully, it was barely ten minutes away because the rumbling of the car below him reminded Connor of the buzzing that came with using a charging station. The sensation pulled him closer to temporary shut down. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

“You still with me?”

Connor’s eyes didn’t want to focus. Static filled the edges of his vision. “Yes. Why would I not?” Energy levels at 9%. Where was he again? He wasn’t sure.

“We’ll take a quick look around and head home, alright? You look beat, Connor.”

“I am unsure of your observation, Lieutenant. I have no injuries from blunt-force trauma.” Hank sighed, rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation.

“Just…get outta the car. Try not to lick anything. If you do… _warn me_.” Hank got out of the car and slammed the door behind him, already strolling towards the restaurant the crime had occurred in. Connor scrambled to catch up, pressing a hand against the side of the car to both lock it and regain his balance. He glanced in the car window, watching his LED flicker red for a few moments before tugging at his hair to cover it up.

“CONNOR! C'MON!” Hank yelled from the doorway, clearly annoyed. Connor rushed to catch up, doing his best not to trip over his feet in the process.

Upon entering the restaurant, his sensors were assaulted by several evidence notifications flashing yellow. Pools of deep red blood on the floor, a knife embedded in the wall, dishes shattered on the floor. Clear signs of an intense struggle. Connor knelt on the floor to take a closer look at a frying pan, dented and smeared with blue.  _Victim was an android. First attacked in the dining room. Fight moved to the kitchen._

He got up to move to the kitchen when his vision cut out fully. A voice called out his name, not annoyed but concerned. “I-I’m fine,” Connor mumbled as his optical input reconnected. “Minor error.”

Hank was thoroughly unconvinced but helped Connor stand anyway, glaring at any of the other officers that dared look even the slightest bit interested in what was going on. Connor walked carefully to the kitchen, processors already disregarding the lapse in consciousness as unimportant.

_Struggle continued in the kitchen. Knife wounds were inflicted on both parties. Victim fled to backdoor, bleeding profusely. Victim at an unknown location. Suspect in custody. Disturbance was called in by the few remaining patrons at approximately 3 PM._

**New objective: locate victim.**

“Lieutenant, we must locate the victim. Model AX400 android, bleeding thirium.” Connor stepped away from the countertop he had been examining, then stepped back closer when he realized the countertop was helping him stay upright.

Hank nodded. “Alright, we’ll go find ‘em.” He went to leave the kitchen before noticing that Connor wasn’t following him. “…you coming?”

Connor froze, uncertain. If he moved to follow the Lieutenant, there was an 89% chance he would not be able to keep his balance. However, if he did not, that 34% chance of keeping Hank uninformed to his situation would drop to approximately 3%. “I will follow in a minute, Lieutenant. I need to finish analyzing the blood sample, and I am certain you do not wish to see that.”

Hank squinted in his direction. “I…literally just watched you 'analyze’ that blood, Connor.” He glared at the android, unamused. “You gotta give me more credit sometimes. Walk over here.”

Connor blinked. “What?”

“Walk over here. Easy.” Hank crossed his arms. “Unless, for some reason,  _you can’t_.”

“Lieutenant, I-”

“This really shouldn’t be an issue.”

“But I must-”

“Walk over here. That’s it.”

“I-”

Hank leveled him with a look that could spark fear in even an android. Connor’s shoulders slumped slightly, and he resigned himself to failure.

CHANCE OF SUCCESS: 0%.

Connor took a step away from the counter, and when he managed to stay upright -  _could he succeed?_  - took another. And another. And ano-

His knees buckled, and the world tilted sideways.

***

Hank cursed and lunged to catch Connor, just noticing the LED circling red in his temple. What was wrong with him this time? It seemed like Connor was determined to hide any kind of problem he encountered, and now it had managed to catch up with him. A quick once-over didn’t show any thirium or wounds or anything. “Connor.” He shook the android’s shoulder. “Connor, you okay? Connor!”

Connor’s brow wrinkled and he moved closer to Hank. Hank, confused, let him. Was he hurt? Hank moved to stand up but Connor latched onto his wrist and pressed into Hank’s side.

Hank resisted the urge to laugh. If Connor was human, Hank would say he was sleeping. Was that it? Had he just…run out of battery? Hank huffed. “Connor, wake up.” He patted his face and was reminded of when Connor had done the same to him, all those weeks ago…

Feeling a spark of inspiration, he allowed himself a grin and slapped Connor with a sizeable amount of force. The android gasped and sat up, LED cycling red-yellow-blue. “Connor, what’s going on with you?”

“My apologies, Lieutenant, I-”

Hank silenced him with a look and stood up. “Yeah yeah, lemme guess, you’re 'fully functioning’ and 'operational’ or whatever. Get up, c'mon. Someone else can find the victim.”

Connor pulled himself up and looked as if he might slump over again, eyes half-shut. “Victim?”

“Yeah, the case we’re working on?” Hank held open the door for him, hand on his elbow. “You don’t remember, do you.”

Connor shook his head. “Lieutenant!” One of the other detectives on the case called out, clipboard in hand. Hank cursed.

“Hang tight here and  _don’t move_ , okay? Be right back.” Hank jogged over to the detective, immediately caught up in a discussion on one of the witnesses still on scene.

Connor watched him for a moment, then leaned against the wall of the building when it became too much work to stand on his own. Energy levels were at 5% and dropping quickly. He needed to either enter standby mode or risk temporary shut down on the way home - which would undoubtedly put unneeded stress on Hank.

He let himself slip into standby, sensors disconnecting.

***

Light pervaded his optical input first, followed by his auditory and tactile processors coming back online. “-nor. C'mon. You gotta stop falling asleep on me.”

Connor lifted his head from Hank’s shoulder. When had they moved away from the building? Hank’s voice rumbled in his ear but he couldn’t make out what the older detective was saying. His feet were heavy, and he stumbled forward slightly. “Hey, hey-”

Hank’s hands were on his shoulders. Connor frowned. His sense of balance wasn’t calibrated correctly, because he kept leaning to the side. A scan revealed his optical input was also affected, full of static. But he already knew that, didn’t he? It had been full of static all day.

His processes were running in circles. He was… _tired_. His arms, dead weights at his sides, latched onto Hank’s jacket. “Connor? We’re going home now. And you’re gonna tell me what’s going on.”

Connor hummed and let his eyes close, letting Hank guide them to the car. He was about to get in the car when he felt something warm drape over his shoulders. It was heavy and smelled like whiskey, but comforting all the same.

He opened his eyes to pull Hank’s jacket tighter around himself, a small smile tugging at his lips. Hank avoided eye contact and got in the car as fast as he could.

***

The drive home was patchy in Connor’s memory files. Hank kept checking that Connor wasn’t fully in rest mode, seemingly worried about something Connor couldn’t understand. At some point, they arrived home, and at some point, Connor got out of the car, but he couldn’t tell when or in what order.

The next sensation he was fully aware of was the soft leather of Hank’s couch under one cheek and Sumo’s tongue slobbering on the other. Connor mumbled and rubbed at his cheek. Someone - Hank - was making noise in the kitchen. The TV was on, volume at 12% and set to the latest basketball game. Connor’s jacket was draped over the back of the couch but Hank’s was still drawn over Connor’s shoulders like a blanket.

Sumo nosed at Connor’s hand before helping himself to the prime napping spot that was Connor’s lap. Connor gently stroked at Sumo’s fur, movements sluggish.

4.54 minutes later and Hank was sitting next to them, coffee mug in his hand and disapproving look on his face. “Start from the beginning.”

“It started with the deviant case a few days ago. My charging port was damaged and I have been unable to repair it. I consulted with Markus and searched the station’s storage area but haven’t found a suitable replacement part.” Connor blinked, trying to keep his eyes open. “My energy levels are at 2%.”

“And when they reach zero?”

“My systems will enter a temporary shut down mode until they can be supplied with energy via my charging port.” Connor shifted, guilt sparking in his chest. “I…did not mean to be such a burden, Lieutenant. I apologize.”

“You’re not a  _burden_ , Connor. If you need a new part, you gotta tell me so we can go get it.” Hank placed a hand on Connor’s knee, making the android look up. “You deserve new parts or thirium or whatever keeps you running just as much as I deserve food or water. Got it?”

Connor nodded, dizzy with relief. “Now go to bed and I’ll go grab it in the morning because I don’t think you’re gonna be able to go with me.” Hank disappeared to somewhere behind the couch before chucking a blanket at Connor. “Night, kid.”

Connor draped it over himself and Sumo, pulling Hank’s jacket so it was around his shoulders and covering his head, blocking out light and noise. “Goodnight, Lieutenant.” He replied, voice muffled by the fabric. Sumo woofed softly and tucked his head under Connor’s chin.

**Author's Note:**

> sup this is my first fic posted here, hope y'all like it ig


End file.
